Chanel Shantae
Chanel Shantae, was born 16 July 1983 in Venice, Italy. She is a singer only and hasn’t worked in acting programs yet. She debuted first in 26 April and released two singles, One Day & Gorgeous which both charted #3 in 50 different countries. Her debut album was supported by many other artists. Her debut studio album titled “Reputation” was released 10 May 2019 through Disney Entertainment Records. She talked about how she didn’t feel accepted around in that group and how she was told that they preferred the girl before her. She finally left the record group on the 12th Of May 2019 2 days after she has released her debut album. She then took a break and secretly wrote her second studio album titled “Lover” She joined back and released “Hello Kitty” written by her friends, Nicole Adler, Raye Blu. She talked about her struggles on how everyone would think of her as Disney was a very popular group at that time. Her Debut Single only reached #4. She then released “Daddy Issues” 17 May, 2019. Which talked about her cheating boyfriend and how he abused her and didn’t treat her right at all. The song only sold 19,00 copies in the US. And 900 in the UK. This caused her to feel lonely and sad but she had her friends to help. Then finally, she released her collab with Sam Robloxian 25 May titled “ME!” Which sold 43,000 copies in the UK & 50,000 in the US. The highly anticipated album was released on the 5th of August supporting 3 singles & 18 Songs. She began writing her EP titled “2000” in the middle of August. The project was written as an album in 2018 but was then discarded and Reputation was written and came a year later. She announced that the EP was shortened and cut. She released her first single from the EP “HOT” 10th of August and it sold only 27,000 copies worldwide. She got comments by people calling it “rushed” and “ugly” The EP had shown how her boyfriend had treated her and the way she felt. Clarity the second single was released 14 August and so did the EP. the EP reached 43,000 copies worldwide. The ep supported 6 songs. Then she took another break and started working on her third studio album titled Sweetener. She wanted the album to have more of a feel then 2000. She had planned the album and the first single titled “Goodnight n go” was released 26 of August. The song had 48,000 copies worldwide making this the most bought single from Chanel Shantae. She had an interview which was removed the second day. She talked about how her boyfriend came to her house and threatened her. She also stated “I went to jail because I burnt his ass because he touched my steak.” She was bailed out 2 hours later by her mother. She came back to release “raindrops” a short music video for the song. It was an intro to the album. The tracklist was released a day after and had features like Nicole Adler & Erykah Vincent. The album was finally released on the 30th of August and sold 67,000 copies worldwide which also made this the most bought album from her, and in the Warner Music Group. Chanel is making her debut on the 19th of September. Sources have shown she is rocking her new lavender hair. What could this mean to you? Chanel has released 58 songs in total and 3 albums so far.